Le secret de Rindaman
by Yukichan44
Summary: Rindaman est un personnage bien secret dans l'univers de Crow Zero. On ne connait quasiment rien de lui. Et si son secret était éventé au grand jour? Quelle sera la réaction du lycée Suzuran face aux révélations?


Genji venait de se faire une fois de plus laminer. Shoji était lassé depuis longtemps de ce rituel devenu quotidien depuis que ce dernier s'était mit en tête de réunir tout le lycée Suzuran derrière lui.

Chaque jour, Genji perdait devant Rindaman. Il n'y avait plus qu'une infinie chance pour qu'il arrive à le battre avant la fin de l'année. Pourtant, une grande partie des lycéens assistaient tout les jours au combat. Les paris tournaient toujours. Certains fous misaient toujours et encore sur celui qui avait l'ambition de devenir leur chef à tous ! Et personne n'y échapperait, même cette broussaille rousse, e solitaire Rindaman.

Depuis son arrivée, il errait dans le bâtiment tel un fantôme. Il refusait d'être suivit et brisait tout ceux qui voulaient le dominer. De tous, c'était le plus libre. Il ne s'accrochait à rien et se défendait de tout son cœur lors des combats qu'on venait régulièrement lui imposer.

Aux yeux des autres corbeaux il demeurait une énigme. Il était facile pour tous les lycéens hommes qui le désiraient de rentrer à Suzuran. Il était certes moins facile d'y rester. Les lycéens n'y venaient jamais par manque de choix. On venait à Suzuran par ambition.

Shoji remontait trouver son boss préféré. Arrivé enfin près de leur salon de thé improvisé, il résuma l'affrontement d'aujourd'hui aux autres.

-C'était comme hier en plus chiant.

-Sérieux Shoji, l'interpella Tokaji, pourquoi t'y vas ?

-Ça me donne l'occasion de marcher, grogna l'homme à dreads. Et puis il a un truc d'étrange Rindaman. Il a un je ne sais quoi qui me dérange.

Les autres ne ratèrent pas cette occasion de lui rire au nez. Ça faisait un moment maintenant que le rouquin intriguait les corbeaux. Pourquoi Shoji ne s'en préoccupait que maintenant ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changeait au fond ? Ce mec était imbattable. Point.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, bougonnait-il. Foutez vous de moi. On verra bien..

Il s'éloigna un peu du petit groupe pour mieux répondre au téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche.

-Salut Frérot ! Tu vas bien ?

-Lilo ? C'est maintenant que tu m'appelle ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais tout ce temps ? T'es passé où ? Maman et papa se font un sang d'encre !

-Raconte pas de conneries, je leur ai envoyé des nouvelles. Et puis je le leur avais dit que je partais faire le tour du monde

-Te fous pas de ma gueule p'tite sœur ! « Je vais bien » sur une carte postale après six mois d'absence, ce n'est pas donner des nouvelles ! Et puis ton tour du monde ce n'est qu'une connerie ! Tu crois que maman ne l'as pas montré à moi ta carte ? Si ils n'y voient plus très clair, moi j'y vois très bien ! Elle a été postée au japon ta carte !

Shoji se défoulait sur son téléphone. Il était dans un tel état que ses compagnons gardaient un œil attentifs sur lui. Voir le cool-man de la bande en rogne... ça ne sentait pas bon !

-Ok, se crispa la voix au bout du téléphone. Ça sert a rien de te mentir, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas te le cacher indéfiniment.

-Où es tu ?

-Sors, je te retrouverais, voulu-t-elle conclure.

-LILO !, hurla-t-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

-Quoi ?

-Donne moi une adresse. Où est-ce que tu crèche ?

-Je préfère pas. Tu vas finir par être tout le temps chez moi. Je veux pas d'un flic aux basques.

-J'attends, insista-t-il de sa voix sévère d'homme de famille.

-Je te l'envoie par texto à une condition.

Laquelle ?

-Tu préviens au moins deux heures avant de t'incruster, tu ne fouille pas partout, tu ne fais pas d'enquête sur ma vie et si je te dis que tu ne viens pas, tu ne viens pas.

-T'as une double vie ou quoi ?, s'inquiéta Shoji.

-Mais non ! Arrête de te croire dans Batman et viens ce soir à 20h.

-Hmm. Lilo ?, l'appela-t-il tendrement.

-Oui.

-Ça fait du bien de t'entendre.

-Je t'aime frangin. À ce soir.

-Shoji, l'appela Serizawa, qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme un con ?

-J'ai retrouvé ma petite sœur.

-Elle avait disparu depuis un bout de temps c'est ça ?, intervint Tokio.

-Ouais. Un jour ma mère s'est levée et a trouvé un mot sur la table. Elle avait écrit qu'elle partait faire le tour du monde et qu'elle leur donnerait des nouvelles.

-C'est quoi cette sœur ?, ricana un voix derrière le petit groupe.

Les corbeaux déchus se levèrent à l'unisson avant de s'avancer vers l'intrus.

-Tu t'es perdu Chuta ?, jaugea le monstre.

-Non, je faisais que passer. Le tabac le plus proche est là bas, dit-il en montrant la rue qui descendait. Shoji, tu devrais faire gaffe à ta sœur. Elle pourrait mal tourner.

Shoji haussa un sourcil. Qu'avait ce clown tout à coup? Pourquoi il lui parlait si sérieusement?

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?

-Parce que des braves filles « qui veulent faire le tour du monde » et finissent coincées avec le mauvais gars, ça court les rues, dit il d'un air triste.

-Hmm, je vois, soupira Tokaji. C'est tout ?

-Oui, lui répondit Chuta en s'éloignant.

-Chuta, l'appela le grand frère rasta, tout sourire. T'en fais pas pour elle. Elle n'est pas comme les autres.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais ! Elle est insupportable.

Le soir venu, Shoji se hâta vers l'adresse que lui avait donné sa chère petite sœur. C'était à l'opposé de là où il habitait. Il frôla à peine à la porte qu'une petite créature, souple comme un chat, s'était jetée à son coup.

-Ma p'tite Lilo, soupira-t-il en la serrant fort fort contre lui.

La fine rouquine contre lui était largement plus petite que lui. Tant que, lorsqu'elle se pendait à son coup, elle ne touchait plus le sol. Il entra dans l'appartement en la portant contre lui. CA faisait si longtemps! Alors le premier câlin se devait d'être conséquent.

Lorsqu'elle partit chercher deux bières, il prit le temps de regarder tout autour de lui. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle serait dans un petit studio minable, pas un bel appartement ! La décoration était très simple et cosy. Ça lui ressemblait bien..

-Tu fais comment pour payer la location de cet appart'?

-Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, lui reprocha la jeune femme. Je travaille avec des ados. Va pas t'imaginer ta sœur sur le trottoir. Et puis la location n'est pas chère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées?

-J'étudie.

-Et quoi donc? Ce doit être quelque chose de formidable pour que tu aies fait un tel mensonge, insista-t-il.

-Ça, ça me regarde.

-Ok.. Donc tu ne compte pas..

-Non, en effet, le coupa-t-elle. Pas tout de suite en tous cas.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune occidentale le fixaient sans détour.

-Pourquoi m'as tu contacté Lilo? Tu es dans la merde?

-Non. Tu me manquais, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas plus tôt?

Devant l'expression triste de Shoji, Lilo se sentait coupable. Elle se mordit la la lèvre et se leva pour mieux fuir la pression qu'il lui mettait délibérément.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas déranger un brillant étudiant tel que toi.

-C'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, pouffa-t-ellle. Mais pas complètement.

-Ah.

-Je n'étais pas loin de toi Frérot. Tu allais bien, je n'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter.

-Alors maintenant tu me trouve une mine palote?

-Tes bras me manquaient. Discuter avec toi me manquait. Alors je t'ai appelé en sachant très bien que je pourrais finir par le regretter.

-Tu devrais appeler maman et papa aussi. Tu es leur petite fille chérie.

-Dis pas de conneries Shoji. Ça ne fait que huit ans que je suis leur fille. Ils sont adorables avec moi. Je leur en suis reconnaissante de m'avoir adopté. Mais je ne serais jamais leur petit bébé comme tu peux l'être. Tu le sais. Je viens de leur envoyer une autre carte postale un peut plus remplie cette fois.

-Tu comptes en envoyer davantage?, l'interrogea le corbeau.

-Oui. J'ai eu deux trois difficultés, mais c'est bon maintenant.

Shoji tira sur le bras de la rousse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit toute contre lui. Il referma ses bras dans son dos et la serra de toutes ses forces.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur, petite bécasse. Ne disparaît plus comme ça.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi.

-Tu ne t'es pas endormie n'importe où?, l'interrogea-t-il.

-Non. J'ai fais attention.

-Tu t'es battue.

-Au moins autant que toi, ricana-t-elle.

-T'as été vaincue?

-Moins que toi...

Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Shoji repartit chez lui après minuit. Il était si heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa petite Lilo!

La bande d'amis se retrouvèrent, dans les jours qui suivirent, dans leur bar préféré.

-Alors, elle va bien?, lui demanda Serizawa distraitement.

-Ouais. C'est toujours la même, en pire, répondit le grand frère tout fièrement.

-Faudra que tu nous la présente, proposa Tokaji.

-Hors de question! Le premier qui la touche..

-Tu quoi?, demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement. Il redoutait toujours un peu son regard glacé de félin en chasse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lilo?

-Je t'avais dit que je m'occupais d'ados n'est-ce pas?, lui répondit-elle lascivement. J'ai rendez-vous avec l'un d'eux.

-C'est pas humain de faire attendre une magnifique jeune fille telle que toi, commença Tokaji.

Les pommettes rosies de sa tête de rongeur trahissait ses pensées perverses face au corps aux courbes parfaites de Lilo.

-T'es irresponsable? Donner rendez-vous à un gamin dans un bar? Et venir en mini short? Et pourquoi t'as fait un nœud avec ton t-shirt? On voit ton ventre!

Lilo roula des yeux. Le grand frère la sermonnait.. encore une fois!

-Il m'a appelé en urgence. Il devrait vite arriver. J'étais chez moi, j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

-Défais moi ce nœud!, s'impatienta-t-il.

Lilo le repoussa sur son siège et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle arqua un sourcil désapprobateur.

-J'ai trop chaud. Et puis pourquoi donc? T'as peur que tes amis me sautent dessus? T'as pas à t'en faire, je sais me débrouiller seule. J'ai jamais attendu après toi.

-C'est bien parce que tu fais toujours à ton idée que ça m'inquiète, bredouilla-t-il.

-Idiot, sourit-elle en lui secouant les dreads. Faudrait déjà qu'on m'attrape.

-LILO!, cria-t-on depuis l'entrée du bar.

-Ah. Mon rendez-vous est arrivé. Enchanté les gars. À bientôt Frérot.

Elle partit rejoindre un jeune homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille.

-Arrêtez de la mater!, s'écria Shoji.

-C'est ta sœur?, bavait Tokaji.

-Oui. Pas biologiquement mais.. mes parents l'ont adoptée. Elle a le même âge que nous. N'allez pas vous...

-T'en fais pas pour ta sœur, Shoji, le coupa Serizawa. Je l'attraperais.

-Quoi?

-Elle vient de mettre au défi. Je l'attraperai.

-Pas touche à ma sœur!, riposta Shoji.

-Réfléchis un peu. Tu préfère que ce soit un autre? Tu crois qu'elle va rester célibataire longtemps? T'as vu un peu quelle poupée t'as comme frangine?

-Attendez un peu, les calma Tokio. Rien ne nous dit qu'elle soit célibataire. Elle vient de partir avec un mec à l'instant. Rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas son mec.

-Non, elle ne me mentirait pas à moi, rétorqua Shoji du tac au tac. Elle préfère m'envoyer bouler plutôt que de me mentir.

-Si tu le dis mec.


End file.
